Does He Feel the Same?
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: CielxSebastian This is another ome for my friend. In this one Sebastianand Ciel have no clue about each others feelings. Will Ciel confess his feelings? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian goes up to wake up Ciel but goes in early. He sees Ciel asleep peacefully, his hair covering his eyes. Looking so peaceful, as his little chest rises and falls. Sebastian smiles, watching his master sleep on. Sebastian doesn't know when it started but he started having feelings for Ciel. A child, a human child at that. He doesn't even see him as a child anymore, just a beautiful boy who'll be a grown man in less than six years. Sebastian is very obsessed with Ciel, not as a tasty meal after the contract but as something more. He has feelings for this human sleeping the bed.

He waits a bit little bit before going to wake Ciel up. They go through the morning routine and Ciel watches Sebastian get the table ready watching everything he does his heart beating quickly praying Sebastian can't hear it beating. His obsession of this demon started about three months ago, he dont know why he just started seeing Sebastian as more than a butler. Even though Sebastian is much older than him, he started having feelings for his butler. Sebastian sensing Ciel's stare turns toward him.

"Is something wrong, Young Master?" asks Sebastian

"N-no. just looks good, thank you." says Ciel, making it look like he was just staring at his meal

"No problem, Young Master" says Sebastian

They go on with breakfast neither knowing how they feel. Ciel finishes his breakfast and looks at the time, it's only eight o'clock. Ciel decides that this morning he'll let Sebastian know how he feels. He's not so sure about it but he also doesn't want to back out. He loves Sebastian very much, despite the age difference and the fact that Sebastian's a demon. He also wonders how Sebastian feels as well, if he shares the same way. It could go either way, he needs to plan this out before he tells him. Get himself prepared for the worst or best cenerio. Sebastian could return his feelings or Sebastian could reject him kindly or he could be cold about it and just reject him and make fun of him for it. Even though it's forbidden he can't change how he feels. He decides to tell Sebastian at ten, giving him plenty of time to prepare. For now Sebastian leaves but he doesn't go far he goes just outside the door to collect himself and goes back to his daily duties wondering the same thing. Does Ciel love him too?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Ciel thinks the plan out while he does his work he keeps on looking at the clock as he thinks this through. As the clock gets closer to ten o'clock, he gets even more nervous about this. He doesn't understand why, though. He can usually compose himself really, well but this? This is making him nervous every minute. He shakes his head clear, he doesn't want to back down now. He can't back down now, he's too deep into this. If he doesn't tell him today he might never tell him that he loves him. He decides to get a song in his head, as he does his work until nine forty-five. So he can go on a look for Sebastian, even though Meyrin is the maid, Baldroy is the cook and Finny is the gardner, Sebastian does a lot of the work himself. The plan is just to get it out in the open not to beat around the bush. He has no idea how Sebastian will react, he's really stoic about his feelings, so he might just brush it off as nothing. Might? This is Sebastian will brush it off as nothing, well this is what Ciel thinks he'll do. Ciel decides he likes the stoic response best. It doesn't exactly mean he doesn't have feelings for him too, it could mean that he's just thinking his words over. Ciel loves his stoic attitude it's what makes him so appealing, girls like Sebastian because of his looks.

Even though Ciel can't deny that Sebastian is very handsome, he loves Sebastian for more than his looks. That's why Grell claims to love him, but love is more than just looks. His parents taught him that, even Madam Red taught him about love. His parents taught him there's love through strangers in a romantic way. Madam Red and his parents taught him there's love through a family bond. The one he feels for his butler is a lot like how his parents felt for each other but at the same time it's not. It's not because their love was so much stronger than being in love they weren't in love they loved each other. Ciel was in love with Sebastian, and he knew in an instant even if Sebastian returned his feelings that could change. It'd break Ciel's heart but he'd also accept it, if that's how Sebastian felt. He shook his head clear, he hasn't even confessed his feelings and he's already thinking about the future. The clock turns into nine forty-five and Ciel decides to make his way over to finding Sebastian. He finds Sebastian in the kitchen preparing for lunch.

"Sebastian" says Ciel

"Hmm? Young Master? Are you hungry already? " asks Sebastian

"No, I'm not." says Ciel

"Then what is it?" asks Sebastian, confused

Ciel blushes getting his words together, as the butterflies in his stomach starts flying. Sebastian stops what he's doing and turns toward Ciel. It's not like him to be so quiet, he wonders what's wrong.

"Sebastian, I want to tell you something." says Ciel, only getting redder.

"What is it, young master?" asks Sebastian

"Sebastian,...I love you." says Ciel, looking him in the eyes.

Sebastian stood there in shock on what Ciel just said to him. Ciel actually returned his feelings to him, Sebastian couldn't be happier. He didn't know what to say, but he didn't want to be direct about it. He wanted Ciel to figure it out on his own. If it came to it, he'd come out and say it. He comes over to Ciel and gives him a hug, despite not being a hugger. Ciel jumps wondering what's going on. Noticing that Ciel's not getting it, he decides he has to be more direct but he figure it out later. He goes back to being his stoic side and go back to work. Which relieved Ciel a bit but he was still confused and he goes back upstairs to go back to work. When he's out of sight and hearing range, Sebastian smiles to himself and hums happily that Ciel returned his affections.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian tried to come up with a new solution to get his young master to get that he cared about him and loved him back, right after Ciel left. So Sebastian tried to think of a new tactic but always came to flirting.

Later that night, Ciel couldn't sleep well, he had another nightmare that night. He sits up in bed, covering his eye. He can't get the images of his aunt out of his mind. He sometimes thinks of that wretched night of his parents death but this one has been haunting him. After calming down he has the same air about him and tries going back to sleep. After failed attempts he hops out of bed and looks at his clock.

"Only 11? So I only been able to sleep an hour. What a pity." says Ciel

He tries to go back to sleep but can't so hops out of bed and starts to head downstairs. The plan is to get a glass of milk and go back to sleep. Milk usually helps, he steps into the kitchen rubbing his sleepy eyes. He freezes seeing Sebastian preparing for tomorrow's meals. Normally Ciel wouldn't care and would just go on in with his heart pounding out of his chest. But since he confessed his feelings this morning to Sebastian. Sebastian has been acting more flirtatious toward Ciel. In his own way of doing so, as neither of them are very emotional people on the outside. Ciel has no clue if Sebastian is making fun of him or if it's real, but Sebastian hates humans so it has to be that. Why else would he openly flirt with him? Despite being made fun of Ciel still loves Sebastian. He sighs and heads in and Sebastian smiles sensing Ciel's aura.

"Ah hello, young master" says Sebastian

"Hello, Sebastian. I'm just getting a glass of milk, then I am going to bed." says Ciel

"Alright, if that's what you would like, young master" says Sebastian, handing him a cup

"I would thank you" says Ciel

He goes to get him a drink and Sebastian starts flirting with him again, and it's starting o get to Ciel. He's not one on being teased. He just won't have it. But if he's wrong and it's not teasing, then what? Ciels open eye twitches in annoyance as it continues, it's very settle but Ciel notices it. Even Lizzy did when she was here today.

Earlier today:

"Hey Ciel?" asks Lizzy

"Yes, what is it Lizzy?" asks Ciel

"Does Sebastian have a thing for you?" asks Lizzy, out of curiosity

"No. Why would you ask something like that?" asks Ciel

"I don't know, just to me he seems like he's flirting with you. Which if he was and you too got together it'd be so cute!" says Lizzy, with a smile on her face

Ciel looks up at her in shock and with a blush on his face.

"W-what do you mean, Lizzy? I am betrothed to you after all. Why would I go out with a man twice my age?" asks Ciel

"I wouldn't mind really if you did go out, as I said it'd be really cute. We're also cousins silly so I wouldn't be losing you. I'd just be gaining another cousin. All I want is for you to be happy, Ciel. If going out with Sebastian makes you happy than I'm happy. " states Lizzy

Ciel just blinked at her turning redder, and went back to playing chess with her.

Now:

Ciel finishes making his drink and turns toward, Sebastian.

"Will you please stop making fun of me?!" asks/demands Ciel

"Making fun of you? How am I making fun of you, Young Master?" asks Sebastian, confused

"With all the flirting of course! You've been flirting with me all day! You hate humans, you made that clear when we first meet! I told you today that I'm in love with you and you didn't respond all day! The only responses I got were subtle flirting! Which has to mean you were making fun of me!" says Ciel, with one of his hands in a fist to his side

"I wasn't making fun of you, Young Master. My deepest apologies if I made it seem that way." says Sebastian, bowing in respect.

"Then what the hell were you doing then?!" asks Ciel, calming down a bit

"I was trying to get your attention and wait for you to call me out on it. Though I didn't think it'd take you this long for you to respond. I was trying to say in a settle way without coming out and saying it that your feelings are being returned. I guess I have to outright say it then, yes? I love you too, Ciel" says Sebastian.

Ciel almost dropped his glass and stood there in complete shock thinking: "what did he just say?" He didn't have time to respond as Sebastian used his cat like reflexes and demon speed to make his way over to Ciel, and place one hand around his waist to pull him in. The other to put the cup on the counter then to cup Ciel's chin upwards. He gives Ciel a sweet smile and head tilt before kissing him. It took a minute for Ciel to register what was happening and another to register that Sebastian wouldn't be kissing him right now if he was joking as Sebastian doesn't lie. Ciel slowly closed his eyes and kissed Sebastian back turning red. Sebastian thought happily to himself, he wanted to kiss Ciel all day, not that he'd admit that out loud . To himself? That's another thing entirely. Sebastian breaks the kiss and let's Ciel get ahold of himself as he can't breathe right now.

"Are you alright?" asks Sebastian

"Yes." says Ciel

"Good, I'm glad. Here you are." says Sebastian, giving Ciel his cup back

"T-thank you " says Ciel, drinking the cup slowly trying to calm down.

"If you wait a moment, I can take you to bed" says Sebastian

"Alright" says Ciel

After finishing up what he's doing, Sebastian takes Ciel's hand and takes him upstairs to bed.

The End


End file.
